A computing system can include processing devices (e.g., microprocessors, etc.), which are increasing in complexity, core count, cache size, number, etc. With this increase, the processing devices can become more susceptible to errors. An error is detected by error detection logic in the computing system. Some of the errors may be recoverable, while other errors may not be recoverable. The errors that are not recoverable may result in failure of the computing system. A machine check architecture provides a standardized means to report errors to the system.